21 years later
by FrankiesLullaby
Summary: Takes place 21 years after the epilog of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Follows James Potter as he attends fifth year at Hogwars.   If anyone liked the Marauders or the Twins, hopefully you will like this!
1. Third Generation Marauders

This story takes place 21 years after the epilog of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  
>It follows Harry Potter's son James Potter as he attendes his fifth year at Hogwarts (To me he was starting his third year in the epilog and is two years older than Albus). He's best friends are his cousin Fred Weasley(George and Angelina's son) and the Wood twins, Kyle and Kelly (OC, but Oliver Wood's children). I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or places written here, apart from OC. I'm just a Potterhead writing a story. If J.K Rowling won't give me a new story then i'm doing one myself :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>21 Years Later<strong>

**Third Generation Marauders**

* * *

><p>"Lily, can't you just go hang out with some other firstyears. We don't want you and Hugo to be hanging around us all the time!"<p>

Albus looked at his little sister with his cousin Rose nodding next to him.

"Al! What are you yelling at her for?

If you two don't wanna take care of your younger siblings then they will come with me and Fred." James came up behind Lily and Hugo, putting his hands on the shoulders of his little sister while looking angry at his little brother.

"What? I just wanna go to my friends without firstyears hanging around us." Albus blushed a bit and Rose was completly tomatofaced.

"Can we really come with you guys?" Hugo looked up at his older cousins with excitment.

"Ofcourse you can. Thirdyears are to scared about what people might say if they come in with firstyears. Luckely, if you go with us no one will even notice you. Everyone looks at me." Fred took the owl that Hugo was carying and started to walk to find place on the train. Both Hugo and Rose with huge smiles on there faces walking infront of him and James next to him leaving the thirdyears.

Someone came running behind them and looked back to see who it was, both he and Fred hit the floor with two people on top hugging them.

"FREDDIE WEASLEY!" Yelled the boy smiling at them with dark brown eyes.

"JAMIE POTTER" Yelled the girl and looked at them both with the same brown eyes as her brother.

"WE REALLY MISSED YOU!" The two stood up and drove a hand threw their hair. Identical movments that caused the girls long light brown hair to get out of her face and the boys shorter hair to do the same.

If was easy to tell the twins apart since the had different sexes. But other then that they were identical. Same eyes, same pouted mouth, same light taned skin colour and same light brown wavy hair. Apart from the fact that the girl's hair reached down to her chest and the boys only to his ears.

James and Fred looked baffled as the twins reached there hands down to help them get up.

"The Wood twins" James said when he got up and he hugged them again.

"We missed you too" said Fred and giving them hugs too.

The first years looked terrified, and even more when the twins eyes found them.

"Little Lily!" the smiling girl said giving her a hug.

"We forgot that you were starting this year" said the boy as they both walked up to her to give her a hug too.

"And you must be Hugo?" Hugo nodded at the boy who smiled nicely.

"I'm Kyle" he said shaking his hand.

"I'm Kelly" he's twin sister said shaking his other hand.

"Come on you guys, i see an empty cupe." Fred took the lead and started putting all things in the cupe as the twins bounced into there seats and the first years looked around with big eyes.

James on the other hand had stopped just outside of the cupe to look at the girl taking with a boy, already in his Hufflepluff uniform and with a shiny prefect mark on his robe. James put his things in the cupe and started walking towards the two.

Fred and the twins peeked out with curious faces. When they saw the light blond curly headed girl standing agains the wall they just smiled and went back inside to question the first years about witch house they should be in.

"Samantha McLaggen, how was the summer?" James said standing against the same wall with eyes atached to her and a really corky smile.

She looked suprised but happy to see him.

"Terrible, ofcouse. A whole summer away from James Potter" she said ironicly with a smile.

"Yeah, i can't even imagine how much pain you've been in" He said and took the hand of the girl to pull her into a hug.

"Hey Potter" The new prefect said looking missplaced as James reaslesed the girl from their hug.

"Oh, hey Walker." James said taking his hand, neither of the boys looked pleased to see eachother tough.

"I trust your summer was alright?" Walker said smiling politly.

"Not as good as yours, i see you've made prefect. Congratulations are in order i guess"

Walker looked at Samantha with a proud grin on his face.

"Walker you can go ahead, i'll be right there" she said. It was obvious that he was not the person she wanted to talk to at the moment. Not when James was right there.

He looked stunned but went to there cupe with a nod.

"You don't wanna talk to Mr. Prefect?" James said and blinked at her

"Nah, not right now. I'm not suprised that you didn't make prefect" She rolled her eyes at the boy who just laughed.

"But seriously, did you have a good summer?"

"yeah i did. But dad forced me to go hunting with him and some big shot from the minestry. Don't really know what he was thinking. Taking a vegitarian to go hunting. I mostly sat in trees and read tough." She leened in to James ear "And i did miss you"

Her big blue eyes pierced James and she had a really corky smile on her face.

"What about your summer then?

I heard you went to France for the quiddich tournament! You have to tell me all about it"

"Proffesor Longbottom is great, but you've both meet him i guess. He's also the head of Gryffindor House. Then we got Firenze, Cooper and MacMillian. Those are all great teachers." Fred said as the firstyears looked intrested at him while eating there chocolat frogs. "Mcgonagall is Headmaster. She's hard but fair. Then there is Flint. He get's us in trouble all the time."

The twins raised their eyebrows at him

"He take's away points from Gryffindor as soon as i open up my mouth" Fred argued

"That might be because first year you pointed out that he was a bucktoothed idiot for a proffesor, and he heard you. I would take points from you too" Kyle said and the small ginger kids bursted out laughing.

"But he is an arse tough" Kelly added

"Scaring the firstyears are you Freddie?" A very pretty girl with light brown skin and dark hair stood at the door.

Kyle's hand flew up to his hair at the sight of her with his twin throwing herself at the other girl.

"Roxanne!" Both Hugo and Lily came up to hug Fred's younger sister.

"Roxy, looking good as always" came from Kyle as he stood up to hug her. Whiping hair from his face.

"Stop hitting at my sister, Kyle" Fred said with a sight.

Roxanne just laughed and sat down between the twins that both threw their feet on her lap.

Fred and Roxanne didn't look alike at all. Apart from the skin and their eyes. Fred looked like a younger copy of his father. Same nose, same ginger hair, same bodytype.

While Roxanne looked like her mother with the dark hair and the big lips.

"Oh right, i totaly forgot to ask you! Why weren't you guys in france for the quiddich?" Kyle asked.

"we were there" Kelly said

"Your dad plays on the English team!" Fred said back

"As were the Potters" Kyle continued, ignoring Fred.

"And the Granger-Weasley clan" Kelly said nodding towards Hugo

"French-Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"The Malfoys"

"Pretty much everyone"

"Apart from your family"

Kelly looked intence at Fred while Kyle did the same to Roxy.

"Daddy couldn't get away from the shop, both him and mum were heart broken over the fact that we couldn't go. We were pretty sad too but it would have killed dad to find out how upset we were about that so we said it didn't matter that much to us. That we can always go someother time" Roxy said, drumming on the twins legs.

Fred blushed when Kelly looked like that at him.

"dad did send us of to Diagon alley with money for us to buy pretty much anything we wanted as en excuse. So we got by anyway. I bought a new broom" He said smiling at Kyle. They both played in Gryffindors quiddich team.

"i got a cat. And lots of new clothes" she said blinking at Kelly who imidietly started a conversation about the clothing lines that got out that summer Roxy looked just as interested as Kelly so the boys just let them talk.

That was almost the only thing the Twins didn't have in common. Kelly was obsessed with clothes, Kyle hated shopping. Maybe it had something to do with the sexes but that was basically the only girly thing that Kelly did.

Two more hours and they were all in their Gryffindor uniforms, apart from the first years who didn't have a house yet. James had come back from taking with Sammi about an hour ago and still had that silly grin on his face.

They came to a stop at Hogwarts and the bunch helped Hugo and Lily to get there stuff of the train and then they went on to Hagrid who was standing yelling at the first years as usuall

"We can say Hey to Hagrid later James. Come on, i don't wanna share waggon with Slytherins." Kyle grabbed Roxanne's hand and started running towards the waggons.

"HEY! COME ON! STOP HITTING ON MY LITTLE SISTER, IT'S WIERD. KYLE!" Fred started to run after, but James and Kelly catched up and she took his hand. He felt his cheeks getting hot.

"Oh come on, Roxy has better taste then hooking up with Kyle" said James "No offence, Kel"

"Non taken. But still, why would it be a bad thing if they got something going on" she said with a huge smile waving the boys hands back and fourth.

Both boys stopped and stared at her

"It's my little sister and my best friend! It's wrong"

"Didn't James parents start dating on that term?"

"Well yes, but that was different. Uncle Ron was okay with it" James said

"You don't understand, you don't hook up with your friends sisters." Fred said and regreted saying it the moment it had slipped out.

She looked at Fred with a look that could kill.

"I don't understand? It's my TWIN brother, my identical brother who also happends to be my best friends with my best girl friend. One of the few girl friends i have. If they get together then i'll be alone. I should be upset about this, not you. Don't be such a whiny little bitch, be happy for them. If you do that they probably won't think it's as much fun anymore anyway."

She went back to her ordinary happy mood and started wavng the boys hands again.

That was the best thing about Kelly. Growing up with a boy so close made her tough enough to have small out bursts but let it go afterwards.

"You won't be alone if they do get together Kel" James said looking sweetly at her. She put her arm around him and gave him a hug

"Aww, thank you James"

"I mean it. If Roxanne and Kyle would want to be alone. All the guys in the school will come running after you! Someone of them is probably alright" James said and blinked at her. She hit him, hard.

"Finaly you made it!" Kyle said, still holding Roxy's hand

"We didn't feel the need to run bro" Kelly said, climbing up in a waggon after releasing the boys hands.

When she was up she saw that there was already two boys in the waggon. They looked at the girl with big eyes.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there. Do you mind if we sit down?" She said already sitting down next to the curly headed one.

"I'm Kelly by the way" smiling as she said it "this is Roxanne, Fred and James"

"And i'm Kyle" Kyle said jumping up to sit next to his sister with Roxanne on the other side of him.

"You are Darren Cole right? Keeper in Rawnclaw?" James said to the boy next to Kelly.

The boy looked confused as the group talked fast and not waiting for answers.

"ehh...Yeah i am. You're James Potter, seeker and one of the captains of Gryffindor. You're Harry Potter's son!" James looked proud to be recogniced but lost the grin as the Rawenclaw keeper turned to the Twins

"Kelly and Kyle Wood. Ofcourse i know who you two are. Your dad is Oliver Wood, the best keeper in England!"

Thw twins looked at eachother and shrugged there shoulders. Having a famous dad meant more to James then it ever did to the twins. Sure they both loved Quiddich so it was great getting free tickets. But there pretty faces were seen in The daily prophet alot.

"And you" Darren turned to Kyle "are the other captain of Gryffindor"

He just nodded in return.

"I am Tobias Grint. Rawenclaw prefect." The boy sitting next to James, with the dark blonde hair. He really didn't seem to like being ignored.

"Yeah we know, you took points from me last year" said Fred not looking to happy sitting with a prefect in the same waggon.

"Well if you stop riding your broom inside then maybe i won't take points from you Weasley." The prefect looked at Fred then turned his head to Roxanne.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Tobias" He said reaching his hand out to Roxy, putting on a smile to the girl.

"Yeah, you just said that. I'm Roxanne Weasley" Taking her hand from Kyle's grip and shaking Tobias. She didn't put her hand back in Kyle's after that, to everyone's suprise.

They spent the rest of the ride up to school taking, all together. Eventough Fred didn't like the fact that a prefect that had taken points from him was now hitting on his sister. She was to popular for her own good.

The big group, still talking. Mostly about quiddich. Entered the great hall and were welcome'd by the known place. Big tables with house banners over them. The teachers all sitting at their table, and most people already sitting at their tables. Darren almost fell onto the fallen rocks at the side of the entry, if Kelly hadn't caught him in just the right time.

The big rocks had been keept there since the Battle at Hogwarts, as a memory of all that was lost and the people that had died in the battle. Over it there was a big painting of Harry Potter finaly beating Lord Voldemort. Under the paining there were names and dates, names of people who had died in the battle and the date they were born and died. All ended in may 2:nd 1998.

Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were just some of the many names that were written there.

_We fought this war together. We will live in the new world together, as equals._

The memory place was something that had really helped the school to be more friendly then it had been before. Even tough Slytherin and Gryffindor would always have problems getting along.

"See you later guys" Darren said as the group parted. Kelly, Kyle, Roxanne, Fred and James all going to Gryffindors table to sit down.

It took another 10 minutes for them to get a seat as they had the hug so many people on there way. Especially the twins who everyone seemed to know.

"If you could all settle down please!" Principal McGonagall's voice filled the great hall and all eyes were at her in an instence, pretty much everyone turned quite. Some Slytherins were still talking but McGonagall stared at them and now the entire hall was quite.

"Welcome. To another year at Hogwars school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that you all are hungry and want the feast to beggin. But first you need to welcome new members to your houses!" She nodded at the man standing by the doors and he opened them to let the first years in. A long line of short people in cloaks were entering the great hall for the first time. All with eyes big as bludgers.

Proffesor MacMillian, the head of Hufflepuff house and Transfigurations teacher stood next to the stool with the sorting hat in his hand.

"Let the sorting begin" McGonagall said and then she sat down in the head master chair.

"Frank Adams" the dark voice of MacMillian said to the first years.

A young boy walked up to the stool and looked like he was going to barf.

MacMillian put the hat on his head and the great hall was silent as mice.

"RAWENCLAW" The table with Blue ties started cheering and the little boy jumped over there. Darren and Tobias were shaking hands with the new boy.

The sorting keept on going strong and the group of first years were getting smaller.

"Lily Potter" everyone looked up. Potter was a very respected name, even if there was two Potters at the school already. The young red head was walking up nervously, looking akward at the stares from the older students. The hat stayed on her head for a moment and finally shouted out "GRYFFINDOR"

James let out a sight and started shouting, as did the twins. Very loud infact. The young girl bounced to the table and sat next to James.

"Congratulations Lil' sis" he said giving her a one armed hug.

Hugo Weasley was the second last to be sorted in. He didn't get as much attention as Lily. Not that Weasley wasn't a famous name but there was a long line of Weasley's already at the school. Almost one in each grade. Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley and Molly Weasley.

"GRYFFINDOR" The table exploded once more and the little red headed boy sat down next to Lily.

Argustus Yales was sorted into Slytherin and then the stool and the hat was taking away with magic. The first years all looked stunned at the stool that had just been there and now was gone.

"Let the feast begin" McGonagall clapped her hands and the tables were now filled with food that looked delicious.

"Finally, i'm starving" said Fred and started shoving chicken legs on his plate.

"Maners much?" Kelly was teasing him and grabbing a baked potato on her own plate.

"I have to talk to you three, alone" said James as discrete as he could

"A galleon that he's gonna confess his love for McLaggen" Kyle said puching lightly on his sister.

She looked up to see James face. Then turned to her brother

"You're on Kylie boy!" grabbing his hand hand and shaking it.

"Now that you're all full and hopefully ready for bed. I just want to go over the rules.

Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. You all need to be back at your common roomes by ten at night. For students fifith grade and up the curfue is midnight at weekends."

Fred and James did a fist bump

"Hogsmead is allowed third grade and up if you have signed permitions. No wand using in the hallways. No flying your brooms inside" she looked directly at Fred Weasley at the last words. He simply nodded politly at the principal and she keept on going. "If someone wish to join their house Quiddich team, try out's will he held by the captains. Go to them for further instructions."

Kyle leaned over the towards James "We need to set up dates and planes about the try outs" Kyle and James had been asigned co captains the previous year since the captain dropped out before finishing school. Something about sabbatical year. It had worked out so well that Profesor Longbottom had keept it that way.

James just nodded and looked back at McGonagall.

"So now, i hope you will all have a happy year here at Hogwarts. If the prefects could stand up" A few people from each house stood up, including Tobias Grint from Raweclaw and Molly Weasley from Gryffindor. "The first years, follow your prefects and they will show you to your doorms." The first years all rushed out after the prefects to not get lost. Lily and Hugo ran to get first in line and then they where all gone.

"Run of the rest of you"

So they did.

Kyle were talking fast to James about the plans of this years quiddich practice while sitting on the couch with Kelly on his shoulder, while her legs were in Fred's lap. Roxanne had gone to bed, being dragged by the girls of her class up to her dormitary. Probably to talk about boys.

"The common room is empty now, it's only we here" Kelly said to James and he looked at her.

"..okaay? So?"

"Didn't you want to talk to us about something?" Fred said, he wasn't as thick as James and actually understood what Kelly meant.

"RIGHT!" James ran up to his room leaving the other three looking confused. By they were used to James just running of and never explaining anything.

Kyle looked with raised eyebrows at Fred then to Kelly then back to Fred.

"What?" Fred asked confused. Kelly pulled her head back so her head was upside down by her brothers shoulder, looking at him with a smile.

"You get mad at me for hitting at your sister, but you are staring and stroking the legs of my sister right infront of me?" he said with a crooked smile.

James walked back into the room and sat down in his chair looking at what his friends were doing. Kelly sat up and looked at her brother.

"It's not the same thing, not even close to the same thing" Fred said still stroking Kelly's legs.

Kelly started to smile

"Well if Fred is hitting on me, dosn't that give you a free pass on Roxanne?"

"No it dosn't!" Fred said looking in shock at Kelly.

"It should give me more then just one free pass. Since you are my twin sister. That would be enough to let me make out with her, right infront of Freddie" Kyle said seriously to his sister

"Yeah it should. But does that mean that i have to do stuff with Fred inorded for you to get a little lucky with Rox?" Kelly said pulling her legs from Freds lap to sit on them insteed.

Fred just stared at the twins, not beliving what he's hearing.

"I'm not hitting on Kelly dude. We're friends!" The twins turned their heads to Fred.

"So if i kissed you now you would back away" Kelly said putting her head only inches away from Freds

"ehh...i...i think so"

She smiled and moved in closer, and just before there lips touched she pulled away. Both she and Kyle bursted out laughing.

"If you guys are done with hitting on eachothers sisters" James suddenly making himself heard "maybe you want to see something more interesting"

"Not even close to be done with Roxy" Kyle said and Fred reached over to kick him.

"A piece of paper is more interesting then me? Thanks James" Kelly said looking at what James held in his hands.

"This isn't just any piece of paper, and it's not a love explination to Sammi, Kyle." Already knowing what he would say.

Kelly put her hand out and Kyle put a galleon in it as promised.

"Thank you" Kelly said blinking at her brother.

"Shut up" he said back

"GUYS!" James yelled at them, not happy being ignored of is wonderfull find

"Sorry, continue" they said looking as they never heard anything as interesting as James paper.

"Okay, i found this a week ago in my dad's sock drawr. As soon as i touched it a few words came up.

The Marauders preform there compliments to James Potter, the second.

Mr Mooney, is happy to see that this has finaly found a new owner.

Mr Padfoot, solemly swears that this new marauder is up to no good

Mr Prongs, think's your name is brilliant and would be very disepointed if you don't figure this out

Mr Wormtail, would be very suprised if you don't figure out what this do."

"New maurauder? What does that mean?" the twins said looking confused.

"I have no idea." James said back

"Did you try with your wand?" Fred said

James pulled his wand out and tapped at the paper. Then looked down and read it.

"It says the same thing" he said disappointed

"Let me try" Fred said holding his hand out. Fred was, mischivous as few, but also very smart. He pulled his wand out and tapped it on the paper

"Reveal youself" he said

A text apeard on the paper.

_The Marauders preform there compliments to Fred Weasley the second.  
><em>

_Mr Mooney, is delighted that there will be a third generation of marauders at Hogwarts_

_Mr Padfoot, belivies that you won't be worth of calling yourself a marauder until you can get it to open._

_Mr Prongs, i solemnly swear that you are mischivous as your friend mr Potter_

_Mr Wormtail, if you are two then you should be abel to open it soon._

Fred read the words and they all looked in shock.

"THIRD generation marouders?" James said

"The people who did this map must have been first generation, but who are they?" said Fred

"And who were the second generation?" James said.

All of their heads were spinning right now.

"Let us try it!" the twins stole the paper from Fred and put both of there wands on it

"The Marauder preform there compliments to Kyle and Kelly Wood

Mr Mooney, four was the first, twins the second, both in third.

Mr Padfoot, Solemnly swears that twins are never up to any good

Mr Prongs, Solemnly swears that you will get it to open

Mr Wormtail, mischievus as few, talent that people can only dream of. Open and take responsibility as new marauders."

The twins read it outloud together and looked if posible even more confused.

**What was this paper?**

**How did it open?**

**What was in there if they could open it?**

**and most importantly who were the marauders?**

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did writing it. I am terribly sorry if there are spelling mistakes and so on. But place a review and i'll try to work on it :)<br>I'm already hard at work on the next one. Maybe the map will open, who knows?


	2. The Map

"I think i'm gonna go back to bed" a very sleepy looking Kelly said to her friends while in the great hall for breakfast.

They had stayed up way to late yesterday trying to figure out things about the marauders paper that James had found. But no such luck.

"Suck it up Kel, you can't skip the first day. That's wrong, even to me" James said, putting butter on a toast for Kelly to eat.

"But. So. Tired" she almost fell back into sleep in her arms, just like her brother next to her had. For being people that stayed up late and sneaked out at night. The twins were terrible at staying away during school. They needed to sleep or they would fall asleep in classes or be cranky all the time.

"I really think you should listen to Mr Potter's advice Wood." Fred and James snapped their heads up at the sound of Proffesor Longbottom's voice. Kelly just opned her eyes for a moment and then closed them again. Kyle didn't even do that, he just keept on snoring against the table.

"We swear it's not our fault that they were up late and now are really tired, proffesor" Fred said to the head of Gryffindor house.

"Sure, Weasley. If you say so. Anyway here are your schedule's and get those two to class. I will not look if you decide to do something drastic." with that Proffesor Longbottom walked away to give everyone else their schedule's.

"Pumpkin juice on heads?" Fred asked in a whisper to James

"Pumpkin juice on heads!"

"I can not belive that you poured juice in my hair" Kelly cried as all four of them were sitting outside by the lake during lunch period.

"I can't belivie that Longbottom didn't give you detation for that " Kyle said, still mad about having juice in his hair.

Fred and James did a fist bump and went back to talking about who the marauders may be.

"Stop talking about your damn marauders or i will hex you! The stupid marauders are the reason why my hair is totaly messed up!" Kyle said trying to make his hair look okay again by looking at his reflection in the lake. He could be so vain at times.

"My hair is a mess! I look like moaning Myrtle!" Kelly complained, almost making Fred and James regret pouring juice into their hair.

"if you want i can make you sound like moaning Myrtle too" came a voice and they all looked up.

"Now that IS hitting on my sister, Fred!" Kyle said looking up from the lake and seeing the boy that stood infront of them "Oh! hey Darren"

The Rawenclaw keeper was standing infront of them with his curly hair and quiddich built body. He sat down next to Kelly giving her a dazzeling smile. She looked in geniune suprise but returned the smile.

"What happned to you guys? Your hair looks a bit sticky"

James and Fred bursted out laughing and the twins shared a look.

"Some idiots poured pumpkin juice on our heads this morning" they said together looking pissed off at the idiots.

"WHAT?" Darren looked confused with his head swinging back and fourth from the twins to the laughing idiots.

"Damn, i knew you guys were jokers but pumpkin juice? That's just cruel"

The boys just shrugged thier shoulders.

"I knew you were one of the good ones" Kelly said hugging Darren from behind.

"Are you captain now?" Fred said looking at the badge at Darren's clothes.

They all turned their heads to look at the badge.

"Yes actually" looking really proud as he said it "I got it this summer"

"So that's why you came here, hoping to hear some Gryffindor training secrets" James said, looking strangly serious as he did.

"Ofcoure, why else?" Darren turned his head to Kelly and they both winked.

"I think the Rawenclaw kid likes you Kelly" Fred said as they walked to potion class, Kyle still trying to fix his hair.

"Kid? you do know that he's one year above us?"

"just be careful" he returned

"and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just, i mean, you're hot and all but your brother and best friend are the captains of last years winning quiddich team. He might just want to figure out some secrets"

Both James and Kyle stopped straight away and turning heads to Fred in a I-can't-belive-you-just-said-that way. Kelly on the other hand looked amused.

"I think i can take care of myself. As you said, i am hot and all" she just laughed it away taking her brothers hand and continued their walk to the classroom. Their light brown, sticky hairs waving behind them.

"You couldn't be more obvious about it dude" James said shaking his head to his best friend.

"Obvious about what?" Fred asked, getting a slighly red tone to his skin.

"oh come on 'you're hot and all but be carefull' you might as well have said that you want her in your bed!" James was rolling his eyes.

"She and i are friends. Nothing more. And I-Am-Not-Hitting-On-Kelly!" he articulated every word.

"If you say so, chill dude!" James ran up to the twins and took Kelly's other hand.

"I can't belive we can't get it to open!" Fred complained, laying in his bed.

"It's the second time we tried, the mystical marauders obviously didn't want anyone to open it if they weren't worthy or whatever" Kyle said back nuzzeling into to covers of his bed.

"We'll try again tomorrow or some-some-something" yawning as he said it.

They had tried to open the Marauders paper again tonight. But no luck today either. Neither Kyle or Kelly gave it that much attention. Sure it would be a lot of fun if they could get it to open. But they didn't even know what was inside and showers were more interesting that night.

"But we ARE worthy! I mean, it has something to do with people being up to no good. I am named after my grandfather and dad's godfather, they were the biggest trouble makers at this school. Fred is named after his uncle. Everyone knows that the Weasley Twins were big trouble makers as well. You and Kelly make trouble happend all the time. We four are our generations trouble makers at this school" James said disapointed at Kyle's lack of intrerst.

"THAT'S IT!" Fred almost yelled

"Shut up, you're gonna wake up the others" said Kyle still trying to sleep.

"Kyle, go and wake your sister up. James, bring the marauder paper! I think i figured it out" he jumped out of bed and threw away the covers from Kyle's body.

"Dude? Not fair"

"Go wake up Kelly! NOW!"

Fred jumped up and down in excitment. James looked stunned but took out the paper and followed Fred down to the common room. Kyle came down shortly after and went straight to the girl side of the room.

"KELLY. KELLY COME ON GET DOWN HERE!"

"Dude, no need to yell, we don't wanna wake up the entire castle" James said, not quite as excited as Fred. Kyle shut him up with just a tired and really pissed of look.

Kelly peeked out of the room with sleepy eyes

"What do you want?"

The girl's started screaming from inside the room. Telling Kelly to get in or out. So she went out to the boys and didn't even care that two (well three, but Kyle is her brother) cute guys were sitting in just their underwear in the middle of the night and all she was wearing was a oversized shirt. She just sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now that we're all here, can you please tell us what you figure'd out that can't wait 'til morning? Accio Blanket" Kyle said lookin really mad about the fact that he had to get out of his warm and cozy bed, the blanket didn't help that much.

"Okey, listen up. James was talking about how we were our generations trouble makers right?" Fred almost jumped up and down on the couch of being so excited. James just nodded in return

"And you talked about how my dad and his brother Fred was just that in the generation before us.

Your grandfather, James, and his best friend Sirius were in the generation before that"

Fred was talking so fast that neither Kyle or Kelly really kept up. Not while being this sleepy. James listen with hope that they would get the paper to open.

"Didn't you say that Teddy Lupin's dad was friends with James and Sirius? And they had one more friend but your dad dosn't want to talk about him?"

James nodded, still not getting what Fred was talking about

"Don't you guys understand?" he looked around to his friends while they all shook their heads.

"Mr Moony told us that first generation their was four marauders.

Second generation their was twins.

First generation were James Potter, James grandfather, Sirius Black, Teddy's dad and that other guy!

Second generation were George, my dad, and Fred Weasley.

Marauders are just another term for trouble makers at Hogwarts"

James gasped and his mouth just hung open! That acctually made sence. He could be right. Even the twins looked excited now. Maybe getting out of bed wasn't that bad if this was what they would find out.

"This paper wants's us four to get it open!

James Potter II. Fred Weasley II and mischievious twins!

Everyone of us has something to do with previous marauders." Fred had a huge smile on his face and now both he and James were ridiculously excited.

"Guys, this is great and all. But it dosn't really help us open it" Kyle said, this was great but they needed to find out more if it would be worth missing another night of sleep.

"Yes it does!" Fred said, throwing a pillow on Kyle.

"They left us clues! On the paper. Prongs said that your name was great right?" Fred said to James.

"YES, Yes he did! I bet that was my grandfather"

"I think so to, Padfoot said 'Solemnly swears', and 'up to no good' a lot. I bet that has something to do with how we open it!"

James took Freds face in his hands and planted a kiss on his mouth, with both twins looking suprised at the kiss.

"I knew i was friends with you for a reason! Anyway, what's next?" James let go of Freds face and the tumbled but still excited boy turned to the paper.

"I'm not sure about this guys. But if we can't get it to open. We'll go see my dad on the next field to Hogsmead and he can tell us"

"Just go ahead, Freddie!" said the girl.

"Okay" he put his wand on top of the marauders map "The third generation marauders solemnly swears that we are up to no good"

The friends looked so hard on the paper that it wouldn't be impossible for it to burst into flames at any given time.

A few words apeard on the paper.

_Mr Moony, Mr Padfoot, Mr Prongs and Mr Wormtail would like to say congratiulations to you. Almost there, but this is something that can be used individually as well._

"Individually? I thought this was marauders thing. s as in several people" Kelly said looking really confused.

"So, we can use it by ourselfes too? I mean if we even can get it to open" Kyle said, as confused as his sister.

"Individually..." Fred looked at the paper trying to get the answer to pop out of pages. James looked at Fred that way. He really wanted this to open, but to be honest. Fred was the smart one.

"We can get it to open! Come on, Fred think, you're the smart one!" James was getting desperate. He knew that, sure his grade's weren't that bad but Fred was really really smart. If someone could get this stupid paper open, it was Fred.

"Why do i have to do all the thinking? We're supposed to figure this out together arn't we?"

James looked at Fred like he had a grindylogg stuck on his head.

"well...this is what we always do, isn't it? You do all the thinking since you're the smart one. Kyle gives us perspective by actually talking about something else, as he easily get's destracted. I puch us into being the best." James said looking proud of his conclution.

"Hey what about me?" Kelly asked throwing a hard pillow on James.

"the fact that you can keep up with us is a big achivement." he got a even harder pillow on him because of that.

"You're the one that keep us together Kel! Without you here, we would probably kill each other. You're also really good at manipulations. Plus you're hot" James said givng a friendly smile to Kelly.

"You guys realise that this is the second time, today, that you have called her that?" Kyle said, not liking the fact that his sister was being refered to as hot.

"It's not their faults, i can't help it that i'm" she licked her lips and raised her eyebrows in a much less than sexy way "sexy". Now she was the one being hit by a pillow. Acctually three pillows.

Fred took the paper from the table and put his wand to it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

The red text apeard again.

_Mr's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map_

The paper now had their full attention.

At the bottom something was written

_Congratulations and welcome a third generation of marauders_

"FRED, YOU OPENED IT!"

"FRED, THAT WAS PURE GENIUS"

"FRED, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

The twins had jumped up and now stood behind, Fred and James on the couch, still jumping up and down.

"So insteed of saying 'We' we should say 'I'? I guess individually wasn't such a bad clue" Fred said, looking as he couldn't belive that he got the damn paper to open at last.

They looked inside of the map and saw everything. The nametags that refered to the persons, all the stairs, statues and sights of Hogwars castle.

"Wow" they all said with one voice


End file.
